Always
by natzbadfairy
Summary: One shot. Meredith is distraught after hearing news about Derek. IT's not Addison. Somthing slightly differnt. Will thier love last? Please review :


**Hello! This is a short one shot that has been floating around my brain for three days now and I have fallen in love with it and had to let you tell me if it was any good. Please review and make me smile **

Meredith could feel all her dignity slipping away with every step she took. He was walking behind her, his hand on the small of her back.

'Derek, leave me alone,'

'Meredith…'

'No, you've done enough damage. Leave me alone,'

'Meredith….'

'No, this isn't happening. I love you more than anything else. I was going to marry you, I thought you were the one person I could depend on,' the tears were streaming down Meredith's face.

'I can't be near you. But hey, I won't even have to try since your moving to New York,' Pulling the engagement ring off your finger you can sense his heart is breaking. Lifting his hand from his side, she placed it in his hand and folded his fingers over it.

'If you come back from New York, give me call. I know your plane leaves in a few hours so I won't keep you,' Meredith picked her bag of the ground and ran out of the hospital doors, leaving Derek standing, the tears silently falling.

_gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga_

The rain was falling heavily on Seattle but Meredith wasn't deterred by a little rain. Running in the park, you listen to your heart beating steadily. Feeling the back of her legs getting sore, she pushed herself more than she had before. He had left her, went to New York, three days had passed, each day getting harder and harder to deal with. Everyday she went running, determined that he wasn't going to bring her down but her tries were in vain. She missed him. The feeling of the ring on her finger made her feel secure and now…she felt empty. Lifting her head as her MP3 player started blasting music she realised where she had ran to. The Trailer. It stood alone in the middle of the land, but she couldn't stop. If she stopped the pain would come back.

'_Sometimes you walk by the good ones  
'Cos you're trying to hard, too hard to see them  
And sometimes you don't find the right lines  
'Cos you're trying too hard, too hard to hear them  
But you know what it feels like  
'Cos you're like me  
And you won't give up   
'Till an all time love  
'Cos nothing else is good enough  
I want an all time love to find me_

Some days you're too set in your ways  
And you forget to shut up, shut up and listen  
And some days you just have to misplace all your mistakes  
Somewhere that you won't miss them  
So stop lying that you're fine  
'Cos you're like me  
And you can't give up

'Till an all time love  
'Cos nothing else is good enough  
I want an all time love to find me

I don't believe that it's a failing  
I don't believe that it's a fault  
'Cos if everything were plain sailing   
Oh tell me what would there be left to resolve

But an all time love  
'Cos nothing else is good enough  
I want an all time love to find me  
I want an all time love  
'Cos nothing else is good enough  
I want an all time love to find me

Running up the stairs to the woodland track, she could sense that today was a day that she would want to forget. The leaves were crunching underfoot and she was building herself up for tonight, the prom.

_Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga_

Meredith slipped the dangling diamond earrings in and slipped the last few Kirby grips in her hair. She felt like curling up in a ball but she knew she had to make an appearance. Derek had left her, gone to New York to start a new life, leaving her, alone, with no one to hold her. The Black corset sat perfectly over her black trousers, making her look curvier than she actually was.

'Let's get this over with,' Meredith lifted her black bag and stood at the front door.

'I may as well arrive in style,' Lifting Derek's car keys she climbed into the red Mazda MX8 and put her foot on the gas. She had convinced everybody that she was fine, didn't miss him at all, but inside she was screaming. The prom was busy, everyone interacting with everyone. Izzie and George were hanging off each other, gently planting kisses on each other when no one was looking. Burke and Christina were even showing emotion, but there was one person who seemed as miserable as Meredith.

'You look Gorgeous Meredith,'

'You don't look too bad yourself Alex. What's up?'

'I have no one,'

'She that nurse over there? Her names Suzan. She likes you. Go dance with her,'

'Yeah right,'

'I'm serious, go,' Alex smiled and walked over, Suzan instantly draping herself over him.

'No date?' Meredith's head shot round at the sound of his voice.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Oh sorry, I thought I was invited,'

'You went to New York,'

'Yes, to sell my house and clear up the other business I had over there,'

'Yeah, with the chief of neurology job sitting waiting for you,'

'Nope, just to sell my house and clear up other business,' Meredith lifted a random glass off the table and started drinking it, hoping she would pass out and he would go away. No such luck.

'Derek, you left,'

'And I came back…I couldn't phone you because I didn't think you would want to talk to me,'

'You were leaving,'

'You thought I was leaving you,'

'Weren't you?'

'No. The opposite. I love you Meredith, more than you could imagine,' Derek pulled the ring out his pocket and placed it on the table.

'The balls in your court now. I love you and couldn't leave you,' Derek went to stand up but Meredith grabbed his hand.

'You weren't leaving me?'

'No, never,' Derek looked at the table and spotted that she had slipped the ring back on.

'Promise me you won't leave me?'

'I promise,' Meredith grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him passionately. His hands slipping round her waist.

'I thought I had lost you,' Derek smiled as their foreheads rested against each other.

'You would never lose me. Everyday I went to the trailer. I needed you so badly,'

'Now you've got me,'

'Always?'

'Always,'


End file.
